The first one
by Jacob Black's hardcore bitch
Summary: How does Alice get pregnant? The volturi make a decision that will change life as vampires know it. How will Jazz react? Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"Unh, Jasper," Alice cried as Jasper slid in and out of me, satisfying my every need, his ice cold hands grasping my breasts and giving them light squeezes before kissing me passionately on the mouth.

"Alice! Alice-Oh my god! I am so sorry, you two, I mean I was just wanting to see if you wanted to go shopping with me, Renesme, Edward, and Jacob, but since your really busy, I guess I should leave you alone," Bella said shielding her eyes as soon as she had opened the bedroom door while we scrambled to get our clothes on, while tripping over each other, and Edward scratched his head embarrassed that Bella had to witness such an act between me and Jasper.

Renesme, only five, was really physically and mentally mature as any normal 14 year old girl, laughing nervously as Jacob wrapped his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him, the young couple already in a sexual relationship of their own, already having to abort a baby only a couple of weeks ago due to an ultrasound showing the that the baby was extremely deformed and too late to try and save it.

"Sure we'll go, next time just knock ok," I said as Jasper pulled his shirt on beside me.


	2. Chapter 2

The volturi pov.

" I think it would be splendid if vampires could actually become pregnant!" Jane squealed at the very thought of a baby vampire.

"Excellent idea, but we shouldn't make it to where they are like the immortal children used to be. They should be able to age until the baby decides it wants to stop aging, but has to be at least 14 human years before they can actually make that decision. Hmm, Marcus?" Aro asked Marcus, who nodded his head in agreement, before looking at Caius questioningly who also nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled, while Jane and I work out the kinks, all female vampires should be able to birth baby vampires in exactly 2 days from now," Aro said clapping his hands together.

Alice's pov.

"Hey Jasper," Alice said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just thirsty, you wanna go hunting?"

"You know it if your going,"

"Come on,"

"Coming, try to keep up,"

"I should be the one saying that to you,"

"Is that so?"

"Whateva,"

"Uck…" Alice leaned over the toilet seat throwing up several gallons of blood.

"Hey, are you ok babe?" Jasper came in and sat down on the floor next to me, stroking my hair as I leaned over the toilet again.

"No," I replied weakly.

"Carlisle," Jasper yelled from beside me.

"Pregnant!?!?! How? Alice?" I was frantic and shaky as Carlisle had declared me pregnant, while looking very dumbfounded.

"The volturi made this decision," Edward said automatically explaining Alice's vision.

No, no, no… I didn't want to have a baby, it would be to awkward between me and Jasper. Jasper stood still, very calm, and it's like he hasn't even grasped the part that he's gonna be a father yet.

"Aww… Why couldn't it have been me?" Rosalie complained.

"Let's get busy," Emmett said.

"Not until we see how Alice can handle this, until then I need Bella, Rosalie, and Esme to come over to the office with me, that way can each of you put on birth control until we figure out how the pregnancy cycle of a vampire is settled out," Carlisle spoke up at last.

"So, does this mean I'm gonna be a father or what?" Jasper finally spoke up, everybody whirling to roll their eyes at him.

"No, big-duh genius," Everybody said at once. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alice POV

"From as far as I've researched, Alice will go full term just as a regular human would," Carlisle said.

"Will it be like mine when I was pregnant with Renesme for Alice?" Bella asked, while Edward stood behind her rubbing her shoulders.

"As far as I can tell, no. Vampires have more pain tolerance than humans do, pregnant with a half-vampire, Bella was under the pain influence that a vampire would put her under, something Edward would never do, but accidentally bestowed that pain upon her, by impregnating her with his child, as we have come to know and love," All of us were in a panic rush until those words were spoken, I would make it.

Sitting down beside Jasper, I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed, breathing in the warm comforting scent he carried.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him, looking deep in his amber colored eyes.

"Shit, nervous every second since Carlisle found you pregnant," He replied.

I nuzzled into his neck, no wonder Renesme had been so scared the first time she was pregnant with Jacob's now dead child. Nerve-wracking, and all anyone could think about was my baby, my baby, and guess what? My baby!

Sorry this was so short, I need ideas, I just came up with this. Review please?!?!


End file.
